


The PM’S Spin Doctor

by EmilieVitnux



Series: The First Time [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilieVitnux/pseuds/EmilieVitnux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time she saw him she thought he wanted to save her, it was confirmed when he became the only flicker of light in her life. But you can't just fell in love with your husband's Spin Doctor without paying consequences. </p><p> </p><p>This is the companion fic of my OS "The PM's Wife", same story but from Clara's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The PM’S Spin Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> After I posted my Story "The PM's Wife", I thought it was necessary to write Clara's POV on their story. Clara was in a bad place before she fell in love with him, and I really wanted to show how her love for him basically saved her. 
> 
> So yeah, hope you'll all like it! :)

The first time she saw him was at her wedding. Deep in her heart she knew it was a bad idea to get married just because she was pregnant, but she was afraid not to be able to raise her child alone. Also, she didn’t want her child to hate her later when he or she will have to grow up without a father. So she had said yes, while knowing that she didn’t loved the father of her baby. 

As she was walking up the aisle, her gaze turned to his best man and found him pretty good looking. She had heard about him, the terrible Malcolm Tucker, Iago with a Blackberry. The man was able to save or destroy a Minister with just a phone call. He didn’t seem really impressive like that, looking at her like he wanted to throw her on his shoulder and get the hell out of this place. Or maybe it was just her own fantasy, maybe she just wanted someone to stop her, to save her from what was probably the biggest mistake of her life.

In the end, he didn’t save her, she didn’t save herself and she ended-up married to a man she didn’t love and frankly barely knew. What had happened to her life?

 

* * *

 

The first time she wished to die was when she was at the hospital, an unbearable pain in her belly and the terrible certitude that she had lost her baby. It couldn’t happen like that, not when she was 4 months pregnant. 

But apparently it could “It happens sometime” the doctor had said “you can’t do anything to avoid it”. And it was all. She had lost her baby, barely a month after her wedding. And she was alone at the hospital. Her husband knew what happened, but he didn’t come to help or support her. She couldn’t call anyone, because she hadn’t talk about the pregnancy to her friends and family, not until it was the good time for the bloody press and media. She was alone. 

Or at least she thought she was, she didn’t recognized him at first, looking at her from the hallway, behind a glass, but he was here. Her husband’s Spin Doctor was there, probably to protect her from the scandal. 

She wasn’t okay, she had lost her baby, her husband didn’t even take the time to come and help her, she was trapped in a loveless marriage and she couldn’t talk to the peoples she loved, but at this moment, she knew that there was someone there to make sure she was okay and to protect her as best as he could, even if it was more to protect her husband than her. She wasn’t totally alone, even if she was lonely.

 

* * *

 

The first time she talked to him was 2 months after the hospital. Life was more difficult than ever. She had nothing, no baby, no friends (you can’t really keep contact with your friend when you can’t talk about what depress you the most), she only had a husband that she didn’t want.  
It was because of said husband she was here that day, because he thought that she wouldn’t be able to handle a real press conference 2 months after “the incident” as he called it. “The incident”, that’s how he called the death of his own child. 

“You were there that day? At the hospital when I…” she already knew the answer to that question, she just wanted to know if he would be honest with her.  
  
“Yes, I was there. It’s my job”. Simple as that, it was his job; no one was there for her this day, not for HER.  
  
“Yeah, your job was to be there at the hospital when my own husband wasn’t.” She wasn’t looking at him, she was looking at the floor, and she hated how her voice trembled.  
  
“He was really busy that day, he asked me to come as soon as I could.” A lie of course, even he probably thought that it wasn’t a good lie.  
  
“What could have been more important than his wife and child?” Nothing should have been more important this day, because even if he didn’t love her; her husband should have been by her. 

He apparently thought the same thing because he didn’t answer to that; he just started to talk about work again. It was probably better, talking about her marriage to a friend of his husband wasn’t a good thing, and it would only cause troubles.

 

* * *

 

The first time she dined with him was after a press conference. As the PM’s wife she had the opportunity to do a lot of thing to help children in need, but it came with talking to the press and lying about how happy she was with her husband. It was exhausting, but at least she could help people. This also came with a lot of meetings with Malcolm Tucker to learn about what she should or should not in order to make her husband, and herself, look good for the media. After this kind of exercise she only wanted to go home to get a good night of sleep. 

But this particular night, she didn’t want to go home, not with her husband; she was too tired to see him. So she came to the only place she could go without getting attention: Malcolm’s Office. It was normal to go and see him after a press conference, even if usually she waited the next day to talk to him. 

He was still there of course, sometimes she wondered if he didn’t sleep in his office. He asked his assistant to deliver her a salad with shrimps and tomatoes while they talked about the press conference and what she wanted to do next

“The project is ambitious, are you sure you want to do it?” he asked her after she asked for his help to start a new project to help disadvantaged children.  
“Yes, because if I succeed, then at least there’ll be one good thing out of this marriage”. She didn’t realize she had said that out loud and she was afraid he would judge her and throw her out. 

But he just looked at her and said, with his wolfish smile “Then let’s fucking do it”. 

When she get home after that, she still didn’t know how this went from a business diner to a discussion about her marriage but it was the first time she knew they could be friends.

 

* * *

 

The first time she realized she was attracted to him was when she started to have sex dream about him. It was a month after their first real meeting in his office. They became friends or at least friendly coworker. She had noticed how charming he could be and that his accent, when he wasn’t shouting at someone, was really sexy, but nothing more. After the miscarriage it was like everything she knew about sexual desire was dead. She hadn’t been attracted to anyone since she lost the baby. In fact she hadn’t’ felt any sexual urge since that day. 

That was until the night she started to dream about him. It wasn’t even a cute dream, no it was a heavily sexual dream, in which he bent her over his desk and fucked like it was their last day on earth. 

She woke up startled and unnerved and wet. It was the first sex dream she had since a long time. So much time that she thought she would never be attracted to anyone again, and yet, there she was, in her bed, feeling the need to be fucked by Malcolm Tucker. 

Sex dream became regular after a time, it always started the same way, she messed up with a press conference or something, and she came to his office to talk. Then he started to yell at her with this heavy Scottish accent that makes him sexy but difficult to understand. And after that, he just throws everything that was on his desk on the floor, grabbed her and kissed thoroughly, before lifting her skirt and bending her on the desk. 

She knew she should feel guilty about that, to fantasize about her friend, while she was married to another man. But she didn’t care about it, because she was finally able to feel something she hadn’t felt in months: Desire.

 

* * *

 

The first time she realized her reals feelings for him was when she realized that she wasn’t even remotely happy or content in her life, except when she was with him, talking and joking in his office. 

She hated her life, she felt like she was trapped in a loveless marriage with a man that she felt nothing for. She felt nothing for her husband, no friendship, not care, certainly not love, not even hate. She felt absolutely nothing for him. But Malcolm, it was something else. She didn’t know what she felt for him, she just know that being with him, talking to him helped her to see that her life wasn’t so bad. 

She wasn’t just physically attracted to him now, she had feelings for him, and she wasn’t able to say if it was a good or a bad thing.

 

* * *

 

The first time he hurt her, was when she discovered that he was covering her husband with his affairs. Her husband was unfaithful and her only real friend betrayed her. She yelled at him for that, because she was more hurt by his betrayal than because her husband was cheating on her. She didn’t love him; she didn’t care about what he was doing. But she felt something for Malcolm, real friendship, maybe more and knowing that she didn’t matter for him was difficult to accept. 

He didn’t deny it, he couldn’t, and she only had to look into his eyes to know the truth. But he came close to her and when she started crying, he hugged her and let cry on his shoulder while she was apologizing for what she had said to him.

That night was also the first time hugged her.

 

* * *

 

The first time she kissed him, it was because he was jealous, even if he would never admit it. They were at the annual Christmas party at Number 10. Like every year, every single person in the room had already eaten or drank too much. Well except for her and Malcolm, he because he had to be sure that no one would get into trouble during the party and she because seeing her pathetic husband leave with another blond with a miniskirt make her want to vomit. He didn’t even try to be discreet anymore. 

She tried to talk to Malcolm during the party, but he was always busy and someone else always interrupted them. She talked with Jamie MacDonald, another Scottish member of what some people here called “The Caledonian Mafia” (even if said mafia was only composed by Malcolm and Jamie). Jamie was pretty funny and not boring unlike a lot a people who tried to talk to her that night, but he was also as busy as Malcolm. So she ended up having to support an annoying conversation with a man who she thought was named Ollie. The man was really tall, even taller than Malcolm, so it was pretty difficult for her to look him in the eyes. Even more difficult since he was more ogling at her bosom than looking at her face. 

He was once again telling her how he admired her work for the education of disadvantaged children and how she was an example for all the women of Great-Britain. This could have been flattering if he wasn’t looking at her boobs while saying all his praise. 

In the end, Malcolm saved her, interrupted the other man and took her to his office. They were sharing a drink when she realized it was time to bring their relationship to another level. Since the day he held her in his arms, in this same office, she realized it wasn’t if they would be together, but when. She knew it and she was practically sure he knew it too. 

So she kissed him, right here, in the middle of his office while his colleagues were drinking downstairs. At first he didn’t reacted and she almost thought she had been wrong about them; that he didn’t see her like that, but when she tried to break the kiss, he pulled her against him and kissed her again. When she opened her mouth to let him in, she knew she had made the right choice. She had never been so thoroughly kissed in her whole life. 

Later, when she left to go back home, she felt something she hadn’t felt since a long time: Happiness.

 

* * *

 

The first time they made love was a few weeks after their first kiss. It was in his office, on his desk, and they still had half of their clothes on. 

At first they were only kissing, like they did nearly every day for three weeks now. They both wanted to take the next step, but they still didn’t know exactly how to qualify their relationship. Maybe it was an affair, even if that sounded dirty and terrible, maybe it was some kind of weird friendship in which they had passionate kiss instead of hugs. But this time it was different, the kiss was steamier, more frenetic and thorough. She hopped on his desk and he was between her legs and she decided it was time. She started to unbuttoned his shirt then attacked his belt.

 

* * *

 

Their first time was desperate; he slid two fingers in her and pressed on her clit until she came, screaming against his shoulder. She bit him on the neck, more to let a mark on him than to muffle her cry. After that, she knew he was ready, she could see fire in his eyes, as if he would die if he weren’t in her in a few seconds. And she would die too, she was nearly sure about that. 

“Be careful, you’re… You’re the first since…” It had been five months now she had lost her baby. Even if she was able to think about it without crying, she hadn’t slept with anyone since that day. In fact she hadn’t slept with anyone since the day she discovered she was pregnant. Apparently her husband stopped to find her attractive the day he learned the new, and she hadn’t been unfaithful until she met Malcolm. 

When he slid in her, it was perfect, as if he was made to be in her. He looked her in the eyes while he started to move in her and didn’t stop to move until she came again. This time he muffled both of their cries in a kiss.

 

* * *

 

The first time they were caught it was because of her. Well technically it was because of them, but she started it. She had come into his office to ask for his help to get ready for a press conference. Her work for the education of disadvantaged children was really important to her, and even if media loved her, she didn’t want to mess up her own projects because she wasn’t ready enough to handle a press conference. So she had come to his office for reals reasons, not just to see him. 

At first it was really professional, he was just telling her what to say and how to avoid difficult questions, but then… She couldn’t help it. Seeing him outside of work was already something, she found him sexy every time he loosened his tie when they were alone in his flat, but seeing the professional part of him was irresistible. The way he talked, the way he moved, she couldn’t help but find him attractive. Since their first time on his desk they had a strictly rule to stay professional when they were at Number 10. Because if her husband found out, they both would get in trouble. 

So she was sitting here, in front of him trying to not think about how she could just push him into his chair, take off his pants and ride him to heaven. She started biting her lips to stop thinking about it, at first she thought that he wasn’t affected at all by having her here; but she noticed how his eyes flicked to her lips and he was licking his lips while trying to stay focus on what he was saying. 

He finally stopped to tell things she didn’t listened and told her to stop.

“Stop what?”, she answered with a flirty voice knowing exactly what she was doing to him  
  
“Stop what you’re doing with your mouth and eyes, we’re working here!” he said that while licking his lips, again, which only encourage her to continue what she was doing.  
  
“I’m not doing anything with my mouth right now, well I could do something with my mouth that you rather enjoy if I remember well, but we’re working right?” she ended her sentence by biting her lips and looking at him right into the eyes. 

  


He was speechless, which was good because it meant she had won, or at least she was really close. “It’s me or it’s getting really hot in here?” she said, unbuttoning the first button of her shirt.  
“Oh for fuck’s sake, come here” he bent above his desk and kissed her thoroughly. She had won. 

So she ended on his laps, and she let her hands slip into his pants and he put his hands on her breasts caressing her slowly through her shirt while kissing her. That was good, so good that he forgot to inform his assistant that he shouldn’t be deranged at any cost. So good that he didn’t lock the door of his office and when Sam came in to inform him that he needed to get to DoSAC immediately because someone had messed up something, they didn’t have any way to deny what they were doing. 

After that he told her and assured her that Sam wouldn’t say anything to anyone that she could be trusted and she trusted him. But it wasn’t because of his absolute trust in his assistant that she wasn’t afraid, it was because she simply didn’t care if her husband found out. She realized that the only reason she wasn’t leaving him to be openly with Malcolm was because she was afraid of what it could do to her lover’s career. You couldn’t be the PM’s Spin Doctor and sleep with the PM’s wife without getting in trouble. So she would stay with her husband, until her lover find something else to do for living.

 

* * *

 

The first time she realized that she changed and impacted his life as much as he saved her was when his friends became her friends. Malcolm Tucker was a powerful man, and he knew a lot of people, but he didn’t have many friends. In fact, Clara was sure he only had two real friends. Sam, his assistant, and Jamie Macdonald, the only man who could swear nearly as much as he and who could swear at Malcolm, without getting his head ripped off. 

After getting caught by Sam, Clara didn’t know how to act with her, not because she was ashamed by his relationship with Malcolm, but because she was afraid to get judged for the only thing that made her happy since months. So the next time she saw the assistant; she was ready to fight, but it was unnecessary; quite the opposite actually. Sam was friendly with her and joked with her until Malcolm could end his phone call (she apparently wasn’t afraid or chocked by all the swearing coming from the office). 

And after that they started to talk about Sam’s family, about the winter, about cinema. When she started to have lunch with her, Clara realized she had made a new friend. A friend with who she could talk about the miscarriage, the joke her marriage was and especially about Malcolm. One day Sam told her that she had never seen Malcolm happier since the day she met him, nearly 10 years ago. 

Clara realized that Sam was not only her friend, but she also rooted for her relationship with Malcolm. It was good to know that someone was on their side. For the first time since the beginning of her marriage, she had a friend. 

Having someone to love was great, but having also a real friend was perfect.

 

* * *

 

The first time she told him she loved him was while he was sleeping. Her husband was in a diplomatic travel, she didn’t even know where, or rather she didn’t care. He had left Thursday night and wasn’t coming back until Sunday afternoon, so she could spend to whole week-end with Malcolm. In fact the PM hadn’t left for more than one hour that she was already in his arms, kissing him. They had a lovely dinner, and they had made love in his bed, three times already. 

She was awake, watching him sleep. He looked so calm while he was sleeping he didn’t have this angry look he wore all the time at work. She actually didn’t think he could stop frowning even in sleep, but even his eyebrows needed rest. She couldn’t help but slightly caress his cheek and whispering softly that she loved him. She didn’t have the courage to tell him out loud, not now, but soon, soon she would tell him. 

But he told her the following night. They had spent the entire Saturday in bed, stopping only to eat (even if food ended up getting involved in their activities). She had come, yelling his name, and he was still lying on her, kissing her neck, and he just said it. “I love you”. He seemed surprise, as if he hadn’t planned to tell her. She didn’t reply immediately, too happy to hear it from him, she knew it was time to tell him “I love you too”.

 

* * *

 

The first time she left was because she couldn’t stand it anymore. She couldn’t stand her life and all the lies in it. She had to lie to the press, to the country; to the idiot she had to call her husband. All she wanted was openly be with Malcolm. She wanted to be happy for once, not just for a short period of time, but every day.  
But apparently he couldn’t understand that, he couldn’t understand that she only needed him to be happy, the rest of the world, the opinion of the media and especially the PM could go to hell. 

So she left him, she left his office and stopped to talk to him. He tried to call, to text her, he even sent her email saying they needed to talk about a nonexistent press conference. Even when he was desperate to win her back, he was still careful, afraid that someone would find out. 

She kept contact with Sam; they were friends, even if she wasn’t with Malcolm (although they both knew that this separation wouldn’t last). And she could ask Sam about Malcolm without getting people suspicious. So she knew that he wasn’t taking it well, that he was in a worse mood than usually, which was something. That he yelled at more people and say more time “Fuck” in a week, than he did in the last month. 

It wasn’t easy for her too, she had Sam to talk to, but to everyone else, she still had to be the happy PM’s wife who tried to save all the disadvantaged children of Great-Britain. It was exhausting, it was too much for her, and she couldn’t do this alone. She couldn’t live the life anymore, not without him. 

She gave up after a whole week. A whole week without him, without his kiss, without his arms around her, without his touch. Because being only partly happy with him in her life was better than being always unhappy without him. But he knew now, he knew that they wouldn’t keep living like this forever, that he’d need to make a choice soon, because she had already chosen him.

 

* * *

 

The first time he decided to call and not text her at night was to inform her that the next morning, the whole country would know about them. Someone from The Time called him to inform him that they’ll publish a picture of the two of them kissing of front of his flat tomorrow with the tittle “Malcolm Tucker tucks the PM-Wife to bed”. 

I wasn’t even a good title, they could have done better, but they probably didn’t really have time. She was sitting in her kitchen while he was apologizing to her, saying how sorry he was and how the next days would be difficult for them both, but mostly for her. Because he knew that a sexual scandal like this was always ten times worse for the woman. She’s the unfaithful one, not him. Not matter if her husband was a serial-cheater. 

“Malcolm, it doesn’t matter, everything’s going to be okay” Because nothing could be worse than the life she was currently living.  
“No it won’t, I fucking swear to protect you against them, I should have been more careful. But listen to me, I’ll fucking kill this twat and his bitch from hell of ex-girlfriend. When I’ll finish with him, he’ll be fucking leaking from other places that his fucking mouth and he won’t be able to find a proper job in this country until the day I’ll say so. And this fucking day will never fucking come!” She actually didn’t really listen to him while he was cursing about Ollie Reader, even if she was pretty sure that if he ever get his hands on the guy, he might kill him, she was getting used to his perpetual anger. 

At the end, she couldn’t help but cry, cry of happiness, of relief, of fear, but she wasn’t crying of sadness. Sadness was over; tomorrow would be the first day of the rest of her happy life.

 

* * *

 

The first time she felt free was when her husband threw her out. She shouldn’t be happy about it, but it was a relief, not to feel the pressure on her shoulders anymore. She was free to leave and to be with the man she loved. 

She had a smile on her face when she woke up that morning, knowing that it was finally over. She couldn’t wait to get to Malcolm’s office and to ask him to come with her, wherever she would go. But first, she had to face her husband. He probably already knew, even if his own Spin Doctor, didn’t call him to told him the new. “Hey, just wanted to tell you that the news of the day will be the affair I have with your wife, so be prepare!” Probably, not a good idea. 

So when she when into the kitchen that morning, she wasn’t surprise to find her husband and six of his counselors already there, talking about how to handle things, and what catastrophe it was, and how they needed to make sure that she wouldn’t talk to the press. 

“Good morning everyone!” they all startled then looked at her. Her husband face was difficult to read, there was anger, disgust, anger again, some hate and also anger. Not good things. Four of his counselors looked judgmental, like if cheating on her husband with a man like Malcolm – the-Evil-Scottish-who-yells-at-people-for-fun-and-eat-minister-for-breakfast- Tucker was terrible. The two others ogled her without saying anything. Yuck. 

“Gentlemen, please leave us, I need to talk with my wife.” he said that with a cold and controlled voice. It could make some people shudder, but she wasn’t most people. On the scale of fear, he was nothing compared to Malcolm, and she wasn’t afraid of him, so her husband? She had to restrain herself to roll her eyes when everyone left them. 

“You are a fucking, heartless, unfaithful and thankless bitch.” he had said that likeif it was the worst thing he could say to her, probably waiting for her to start crying and apologizing. But it was nothing; once again, it was more boring than anything else.  
  
“Let’s not play anymore, I know about all of your affairs, all the girls you slept with while we were married. I didn’t say anything, because I didn’t care about it, don’t start judging me, you have done exactly the same” The sooner everything was said, the sooner she would be free to leave.  
  
“Let’s be clear, I won’t talk to the press, I will not give interview about how life with you was boring and empty. I will not write a book about how much I wanted to leave you for him but I couldn’t because he actually works for you. I will not do any of that; I’ll just leave to live my life. And you’ll do the same, we’re going to get a divorce and it’ll end at that. Not words in the press.”  
  
“And why do you think I’ll accept this? Do you really think that the media will trust and believe the cheating girl over the poor husband who was fooled by his best-man and his wife?” He apparently thought he had the upper hand here; but she hadn’t watched Malcolm work all this months without learning something.  
  
“Did you forget who helped you cover all your affairs? Do you really think that he’ll keep his mouth shut if you choose to go after me? Do you really think he doesn’t have enough relation in the press to turn them against you? Did you forget who I cheated on you with?”

He didn’t say anything after that, probably because he knew she was true, he couldn’t do anything to save his head if Tucker wanted him gone. 

“I’ll go and try to save what’s left of my carrier, when I’ll come back, I’ll expect you gone.” He didn’t say anything else and left the house with his counselors. She watched him, struggling to pass the sea of journalist and photographer massed in front of the house. She simply smiled and left the kitchen, she only had to talk to Malcolm now, she was finally free.

 

* * *

 

The first time she wondered if she hadn’t been wrong about Malcolm feelings for her was when he didn’t choose to come with her. Foolish as she was, she had thought he would be as happy as she was to be able to be with her, openly and without having to hide and lie. But he wasn’t. 

He apparently hadn’t slept all night and was yelling at someone over the phone, probably a journalist who wanted an exclusive interview about his affair with the PM’s Wife. 

“What are you doing here?” He didn’t smile, and didn’t even seem happy to see her here. In his office, where it all started.  
  
“I wanted to see you, where could I go after this?”  
  
“You shouldn’t be here; if the press see you they’ll think…”  
  
“That we’re having an affair? Because I think they already know” Sarcasm was probably not a good idea now, but she didn’t like the turn this conversation was taking.

He just looked at her with his “Don’t fucking start, because I’m tired” face. 

“You know why I’m here; I left him this morning or rather he threw me out. But either way, it’s over now, so we can be together, finally.” She was hopeful, it was time for them to leave, they both knew it, or at least, she knew it. 

“Clara… I can’t leave like that” he seemed tired and slightly impatient.  
  
“Because you think he’ll keep you in his team after this? I’m even surprise that he didn’t already sack you!” She was starting to get angry, he couldn’t do that; he couldn’t choose to stay here.  
  
“That’s not what I’m saying, I just saying that we shouldn’t make any harsh decision right now…” That’s it, it was enough, it was now or never; she wouldn’t wait more than she already had.  
  
“No, I’m tired of waiting, it’s now or never. I love you; I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but only if you’re able to choose between me and this. You can’t stay here with… Him, if you want to be with me. But you can find work elsewhere, Malcolm, come with me, our lives could be so much more than that…”

He didn’t answer, he simply looked at her. He had his mouth opened like he wanted to say something even if he didn’t knew what and she could see the struggling in his eyes. But he wasn’t saying anything, even after a few minutes. He wasn’t able to choose, and she wouldn’t wait for him to do it, she was tired of this life, she wanted to leave. 

She left his office and he didn’t even try to call her back to stop her.

 

* * *

 

The first time she was really happy was the day she was leaving the country. It was over, her husband had thrown her out of his home, and the whole country thought that she was an unfaithful slut. Or they’ll think it after her soon to be ex-husband would be done destroying her image. As if she cared. So she had chosen to leave the country for a while, she wanted to spend some time away from London. She had asked Malcolm to come with her, she had asked him to be openly with her and he had said it was impossible. She had told him she loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and he had said he needed time. How could she stay in the same city than the guy who broke her heart by choosing power over her? 

She was leaving her apartment, which was really difficult with the army of paparazzi and journalists who tried to get her attention. She didn’t listen to them until they stopped to yell “Clara!” to start yelling “Malcolm”. He was there, but it was too late. So she simply ignored him and told him to fuck off. He wouldn’t win her back so easily this time. She thought she would be able to resist him until he grabbed her arm and start talking. 

“I don’t fucking care about the PM, about the press, about the country! I only care about you! Your husband is a cunt and if he’s stupid enough to let you go then I won’t do the same mistake than this cunt! You were right, I should have chosen you immediately, and I shouldn’t have hesitated when you told me you were leaving him. But I did, because I’m a fucking idiot, but now I’ve realized that I can’t let you go without fighting, because I love you and your stupid husband, the government and even the whole country can go fuck themselves; I still wouldn’t care about anything but you”

After that he simply looked into her eyes, out of breath, completely speechless. She couldn’t say anything; she couldn’t do anything excepted looking a t him and start crying. She finally smiled, the eyes full of tears and nodded before kissing him, in front of every journalist in Great-Britain. “I love you too”. 

While she was kissing him, she forgot about journalists, cameras and flashes. She was with Malcolm Tucker, for the first time in a while, she was truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I would like to thanks HistoireEternelle for reading this and for the beta! :)


End file.
